Judaism
Judaism is the religion, philosophy and way of life of the Jewish people. Judaism is a monotheistic religion, with its main inspiration being based on or found in the Hebrew Bible (also known as the Tanakh) which has been explored in later texts, such as the Talmud. Judaism is considered by religious Jews to be the expression of the covenantal relationship God established with the Children of Israel. In Crusader Kings II Judaism is a minor religion whose adherents are scattered throughout Europe, with only the Khazars in the east and Semien in the south having Judaism as their state religion. There is only one main branch of Judaism, plus a couple of heresies. Jewish characters require Sons of Abraham DLC to play. Jewish Head - Kohen Gadol Heresies - Karaite, Samaritan Holy sites - Jerusalem, Damascus, Hamadan, At Tur (Sinai), Salalah (Dhofar) Judaism is the oldest of the Abrahamic religions and its origins can be traced back all the way to the Bronze Age. The most holy city of this monotheistic faith is Jerusalem, which served as the capital of the ancient Kingdom of Israel. Defining features in-game: *Can have a religious head (the Kohen Gadol) if the High Priesthood is restored. *Can restore Israel if the Promised Land is reclaimed. Unique Mechanics Kingdom of Israel - If a Jewish ruler gains control of Jerusalem and the promised land (constituing the duchies of Jerusalem, Ascalon, Galilee and Outrejourdain), and has 500 piety and 500 prestige he can restore the United Monarchy of the Kingdom of Israel and be proclaimed king. In addition to the title, he will gain 1000 prestige. Building the Third Temple - The first and second temples were the most important religious temples in Judaism. They were built upon the holy Temple Mount in Jerusalem. Both were destroyed long ago, but prophecy in the Book of Ezekiel proclaims a Third Temple will one day be built as an eternal edifice and permanent dwelling place of the God of Israel. If a Jewish ruler controls Jerusalem and has 1500 gold and 1500 piety he can build the Third Temple. This grants 500 prestige and 500 piety but costs 1500 gold. Restoring the High Priesthood - If a Jewish ruler controls Jerusalem, it is possible to reinstate the ancient office of Kohen Gadol - the High Priest and head of the Jewish faith. In addition to holding Jerusalem, restoring the High Priesthood requires 1000 piety and the Third Temple must be rebuilt. Jewish Usury - Non-Jewish rulers can borrow gold from Jewish money-lenders. Expulsion of the Jews - Jews have historically been a people without a state, and occassionally highly-skilled Jewish courtiers will appear at the courts of non-Jewish rulers. If a ruler wishes to do so, he or she can expel all Jews from the realm. This will cancel any debts owed by the ruler to Jewish moneylenders, but Jewish courtiers will no longer join his or her realm, and he or she will not be able to borrow money from the Jews anymore. Jewish Starts The only Jewish leaders found in the historical starts are in the Old Gods, 876, and 1066. One of which is near the Caspian sea, the other being in Abyssinia. 876 begins with the jewish titular kingdom of Kazaria (de jure Alania) and 1066 begins with one county under the vassalage of the Kingdom of Cumania. In both of these starts there is one province that is considered Jewish: Itil. In the Rajas of India expansion, a new Jewish country, Semien, was added in North Eastern Africa. Semien is composed of two provinces. While there are few Jewish leaders, it is possible to convert to Judaism through various decisions. Problems faced by both starts can be: marriage can only be considered between jews therefore the 1066 start may require invites to court for male or female characters. The Byzantine Empire or Kingdom of Georgia will call holy wars against you. Starting in 1066, other vassals of Cumania may attack you for your land. Starting in 876, The kingdom of Cumania (or duchy of Bolgar) has a high chance of calling an invasion for your lands. Converting your provinces to your religion will be difficult with a low moral authority (can be increased by many victorious holy wars). Low moral authority will also increase the chances of tengri or other religious revolts (including heretic). External Links *Judaism Category:Game Mechanics Category:Religion